


The Printer Paper

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Dorks in Love, Epic Friendship, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier Is A Little Shit, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Secret Crush, Teen Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Richie has some secrets to keep, for your information! Stan isn't amused, and Eddie just blushes.Oneshot/drabble





	The Printer Paper

Rich and Stan had some sort of dumb school project to do--whoever thought pairing them together had seriously made a mistake. Eddie had decided to come along because he hadn't wanted to go home yet. Bill probably would've come too, much to the specific pleasure of Stan, but he had to babysit his little brother Georgie. So it was just the three of them for now. 

Usually Richie would've died before taking his friends back to his house. Maybe the library would've been better, or Stan's house. But right now he didn't have a choice. So even if he didn't like it, he led his friends up the stairs. Thank god his ma wasn't home, so the only off thing was pretty much just the fact that his house didn't have any running heat. 

"Okay, mi casa es tu casa~" Richie said cheerfully. "I'll just set up the printer so it's ready for when we do our thing."

Stan went to the printer--some old thing that was half falling apart, but he wasn't complaining. He picked up one of the papers. "Hey, what the hell is this?"

"Oh!" Richie's eyes widened and he tried to snatch it out of his hands. "It's, uh. It's a list of all the great band names I've thought of over the years."

"Oh, I gotta see this!" Eddie went to stand at Stan's shoulder. 

"The first one on here says... Eddie's Red Shorts." Stan deadpanned. 

Richie's cheeks flushed. Eddie glanced at him. 

"This one says... Eddie's fanny packs." Stan continued with a smirk. Oh, he was never gonna let him live this down. "So... is this a list of reasons why you like Ed--"

He finally managed to grab the papers out of Stan's hands, his face now bright red. "No FUCK YOU!"

So yeah, it basically was.  


End file.
